Nugu?
by Jewel LeeAihara
Summary: Wooyoung menyukai "wanita" berambut panjang yang selalu ada di Cheongdam park tiap malam dan menungguinya? Hiiiiiyyyy... Siapkan bantal... Jangan lupa RnR juga...


**Nugu?**

**Genre : Romantic Mystery**

**Cast :**

**Jang Wooyoung (2PM)**

**Goo Hara (KARA)**

**Choi Minho (SHINee)**

**Lee Junho (2PM)**

**Hwang Chansung (2PM)**

**Lee Hong Gi (FT Island)**

**Disclaimer : semua mua mua muanya milik Tuhan.. Yang milikku cuman ini FF.. Hahahahahaha...**

**NB : Ini ceritanya ga kayak kehidupan nyata yha. Aku cuma ambil cast yg sesuai sama ****konsepku.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Diary…<em>

_Saat aku sudah melepasnya. Apa ini benar?"_

Minho menutup diarynya. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ini keputusan terberatnya. Melepaskan wanita yang paling di cintainya bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Hong Gi, yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan laporan prakteknya, merasa terharu dengan keadaan sepupunya itu. Minho dan Hong Gi adalah saudara sepupu yang menuntut ilmu di Universitas yang sama yaitu Universitas Incheon namun berbeda jurusan dan terpaut satu tahun.

"Sudahlah Bro. Ga usah terlalu di pikiri. Ntar kamu malah sakit, kamu sendiri yang bingung lho yha." Akhirnya Hong Gi angkat bicara.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Hyung. Apa keputusanku ini benar?" Minho membela diri.

"Iyha ini benar, Minho. Jangan khawatir. Hara akan tahu bahwa ini yang terbaik untuk kalian. Sekarang, tugasku udah slesai dan aku tak ada tugas lagi. _So, let's play around_. Kamu butuh refreshing tau ga. Biar ga cepet tua."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha…" Minho dan Hong Gi tertawa bersama. Di sisi lain tempat itu, Hara pun tersenyum.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>"Hyung, ayo." Chansung berlari menuruni tangga. Junho sudah duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati roti bakarnya. Dia menoleh saat mendengar langkah berisik Chansung.<p>

"_As always_." Junho menggumam.

"Tadi malam aku PSan sama WooHyung sampek…"

"Jam 3 khan? Biasanya juga jam segitu." sela Junho kesal.

"Ahhh. PS itu menyenangkan tauk. Jangan jadi anak yang terlalu rajin lahh, Junho." Chansung mulai jengkel.

"Aku dataaaaanng." Wooyoung datang dengan gaya khasnya, WWTB (Wajah-Wajah Tak Berdosa). "Lho ada apa ini? Smile donk. Hehehehehe."

"Males ah. Aku berangkat duluan ajja." Junho berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari meja makan. Wooyoung hanya bisa tolah-toleh kebingungan. Chansung menehela nafas panjang.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini Wooyoung terpaksa pulang malam karena mata kuliahnya kemarin banyak yang di alihkan sore hari ini. Dia berjalan sendirian karena motornya sudah dibawa Chansung pulang sejak siang tadi sebab Chansung sedang marahan dengan Junho sehingga Junho tidak mau membonceng Chansung.<p>

"Aduuh…" kaki Wooyoung menendang batu yang lumayan besar. "Ahh. Besok Jum'at. Lusa malam minggu. Junho pasti keluar bersama Chansung. Tapi, mereka khan sedang marahan. Apa masih mau keluar bareng? Hmmmm." Wooyoung tiba-tiba, saat ia melewati Cheongdam Park, matanya tertuju pada sosok gadis dengan rambut yang disanggul keatas dengan tusuk konde berwarna kuning. Warna kesukaan Wooyoung. Didekatinya gadis tersebut.

"Kayaknya kamu nunggu sesuatu or seseorang. Mau ditemani? Bahaya kalo cewek kayak kamu duduk di tengah taman ini sendirian. _May I_?" ujar Wooyoung.

"Oh silahkan. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Gadis itu tersenyum pada Wooyoung. Wooyoung yang selama ini tak pernah dekat dengan wanita, langsung terpesona.

"Wooyoung imnida. Jang Wooyoung. Kamu?"

"Hara imnida. Goo Hara." Gadis ini ramah namun selalu menjawab dengan jawaban pendek. Jadi Wooyoung diam sejenak damn menikmati hembusan angin malam di Cheongdam Park itu. Tepat pukul 9, Hara berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Lho, mau kemana?" Wooyoung bingung.

"Pulang. Yang ditunggu ga dateng kok. Kamu ga pulang, Oppa?"

"Mau aku antar? Mungkin kita satu arah."

"Gomawo. Tapi aku pulang sendiri saja. Rumahku dekat sini kok. Tikugan itu belok kiri. Itu sudah rumahku."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati yha. aku lihat kamu dari sini sampek kamu belok ke tikungan yha."

"Ne'. Jeogmal gomawo. Oppa juga hati-hati."

Pada hari berikutnya, Wooyoung bertemu Hara di tempat dan jam yang sama. Tepat seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dan kejadian itu sudah terjadi hampir 2 bulan lamanya. Tetapi sampai saat ini, Wooyoung masih belum tahu dimana tempat tinggal Hara.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>"Chan-ah. Kenapa sih 2 bulan terakhir ini WooHyung selalu pulang di atas jam 9 malam? Dia mengambil kelas malam?" Chansung hanya menggerakkan pundaknya tanda tak tahu. "Oh iyha. WooHyung pernah cerita ke kamu soal dia ketemu cewek?"<p>

"Ha? Cewek? Ga pernah. Emang WooHyung lagi PDKT sam cewek? Kok gaya?"

"Gaya dari hongkong?" kepala Chansung di kemplang Junho. Chansung hanya meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang di kemplang Junho. "Tapi aku agak aneh sama ceweknya ini. Kata WooHyung, dia selalu ketemu di jam and tempat yang sama, si cewek ini kalo pulang yha selalu di jam yag sama. Terus, kamu tahu perempatan Yeoksamno dekat Cheongdam Park? Kalo belok kiri khan ke komplek pekuburan keluarga. Bener ga sih?" Chansung mengangguk. "Nha kata WooHyung, di situ rumah cewek itu."

"Jangan-jangan?" Chan dan Junho sepertinya berpikiran sama.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p>"Oppa." panggil Hara yang sedang bersandar di pundak Wooyoung.<p>

"Ne' Hara-ah?"

"Besok Hara mau pergi. Jauuuuuuuh banget. Oppa jangan nunggu Hara yha."

"Pergi kemana? Oppa ga boleh ikut?"

"Jangan. Oppa di sini ajja. Oppa kuliah yang bener, lulus cumlaude, baru nanti kunjungi Hara yha. Tapi harus bawa bunga mawar putih yang banyaaaaaaakk. Janji?"

"Janji deh. Emang Hara mau pergi kemana?"

"Ada deeeehh." Tetap dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Hara berangkat kapan?"

"Besok Oppa." Tiba-tiba Hara berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. "Hara pulang sekarang, Oppa. Annyeong." Wooyoung kaget. Dia langsung mengejar dan berhasil menggenggam tangan Hara. Wajahnya dan wajah Hara berhadapan.

"Hara-ah. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae." Lalu Wooyoung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hara dan mereka berciuman. Itu ciuman pertama Wooyoung selama hidupnya. Namun tiba-tiba Hara meneteskan air mata. Wooyoung melepaskan ciumannya. "Wae, Hara-ah?"

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, Oppa." Hara berlari menjauh.

"Hara… Hara…!" Wooyoung berusaha mengejar tetapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti karena melihat sesuatu jatuh dari saku Hara. Sebuah amplop kecil bertuliskan sebuah alamat di atasnya. Saat Wooyoung mendongak, Hara sudah tak terlihat.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tok tok tok… Tok tok tok…<em>

"_Nugu?_" teriak suara dari dalam.

"Emmm… ini Wooyoung. Jang Wooyoung." Wooyong agak ragu mengatakan namanya. 'Apa benar ini alamatnya?' batin Wooyoung. Lalu pintu terbuka.

"Mencari siapa yha?"

"Ahh. Saya cuma mau memberikan surat ini ke pemilik rumah ini. Benar ini alamatya khan? Saya takut salah alamat."

"Oh benar. Silahkan masuk dulu. Saya Minho, yang tinggal di sini. Choi Minho."

"Mannaseo bangabseubnida. Gomawo." Setelah duduk, Wooyoung mulai membuka percakapan. "Kemarin, aku bertemu seorang teman. Saat dia pulang, dia menjatuhkan ini. Tapi karena aku tidak tahu rumahnya, jadi aku langsung mengantarnya kemari. Maaf jika aku lancang."

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Minho membuka suratnya. Lalu dia tercekat. Tanpa sengaja dia menggumamkan sebuah nama. "Goo Hara?" dan Wooyoung mendengarnya.

"Iyha. Goo Hara. Itu surat dari Hara untuk pemilik rumah ini. Kamu mengenal dia?"

"Sebentar. Kapan kamu bertemu Hara?"

"Kemarin malam. Di Cheongdam Park. Ada apa?"

"Cheongdam Park? Kemarin? Ini tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Aku berteman degan Hara sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Aku bertemu dengannya saat dia menunggu seseorang di Cheongdam Park."

"2 bulan yang lalu? Ini semakin tidak masuk akal. Jam berapa dan hari apa kamu bertemu dengannya saat itu?"

"Hari Jumat sekitar jam 8 malam. Tetapi tepat jam 9, dia selalu pamit pulang." Minho langsung menundukkan kepala. Sepertinya ada beban berat yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Ada apa chingu?" Wooyoug bertanya.

"Sebenarnya, Hara sudah meninggal sejak 2,5 bulan yang lalu." Wooyoung terlihat shock.

Minho meneruskan ceritanya, "Dia meninggal pada hari Jumat tanggal 15 bulan lalu. Tepat di dekat Cheongdam Park. Dia saat itu sedang menunggu aku. Kami ada janji untuk bertemu. Di telepon, dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi jauh dan akan memberikan sesuatu kepadaku. Namun dia merasa haus, jadi dia menyeberang jalan untuk menuju supermarket di seberang jalan Cheongdam Park. Namun, dia ditabrak oleh pengemudi ugal-ugalan yang sedang mabuk." Wooyoung hanya terdiam. Dia memegangi bibirnya. 'Tapi ciuman itu terasa nyata. Apa yang terjadi?' batin Wooyoung. Lalu dia mulai memberanikan untuk bicara.

"Dia juga memberitahu arah rumahnya padaku. Perempatan Yeoksamno dekat Cheongdam Park belok kiri bukan?"

"Apa yang kamu katakan Wooyoung-ssi? Perempatan Yeoksamno belok kiri itu…" Minho langsung menyadarinya. "Itu area pekuburan tempat Hara di kuburkan." Wooyoung langsung menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Dia terlihat pucat. Minho juga.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Dear my beloved Hubby…<em>**

**_Minggu ini, Hara mau berangkat ke Jepang. Hara dapet beasiswa ke Tokyo University. Hubby jangan nakal yha di sini. Hara cuman mau titip ini ke Hubby. Di jaga yha. Kita baru punya ini. Kita belum punya yang lain. Hara pengen, nanti kalo Hara pulang ke Seoul, Hara bisa lihat barang ini utuh. Jadi kita bisa tambahin koleksi kita. Janji? Hara sayang Minho.. ^^_**

**_ Your Lovely Bunny,_**

**_Goo Hara"_**

* * *

><p>Silahkan berkomentar sesuka hati..<p>

Yang penting berkomentar lho yha.. :D


End file.
